


Rinne’s Surprise

by tsukasasicecream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They love each other so much, literally just pure fluff, niki comforts him, niki loves rinne a lot, rinne does too, rinne is horrible at cooking, rinnes trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukasasicecream/pseuds/tsukasasicecream
Summary: ❥ In which Rinne tries to cook for Niki and fails miserably. Niki still loves him just the same.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Rinne’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is so self indulgent but i hope y’all enjoy this shit B)

Niki woke up to a bitter smell and the sound of sizzling on the stove. The sun beamed through the curtains emitting light throughout the room. This was an unusual time for the boy to get up, as he usually woke right before dusk. He felt a strange emptiness in the bed when he realized that Rinne wasn’t still sleeping beside him, like he usually was. Unlike Niki, he was quite a night owl and slept in late.  


When Niki walked into the kitchen he was left with quite a sight. He stood there in bewilderment. Batter was spilled on the counter, pots and pans were misplaced, and everything was an utter mess. Then there was Rinne. He seemed as if he was just finished cooking, plating deformed, undercooked pancakes and a side of burnt toast with a rather determined look on his face. He didn’t even notice his boyfriend observing him from a cross the kitchen.  


“G-goodmorning.” Niki said, while rubbing the back of his neck. Rinne looked up and smiled.  


“Whadya think? Awesome right? I know you’ve been stressed lately so I thought i’d be useful for once!” He laughed as he put both of the plates on the table. “Its definitely not as good as your cooking though.” The long haired boy made a small smile. Despite the meal looking... quite interesting, he really appreciated that Rinne was thinking about him.  


“Ahaha well, thank you. that was really nice of you.” Niki walked over to the table where the food sat. He hesitantly cut a piece off of the pancake and put it in his mouth.  


Niki could’ve sworn a part of his soul left his body. What did he even put in here for it to taste like this? Nevertheless, he swallowed it. “What did you put in here?” Niki asked with a force smile.  


“Love of course!” Rinne winked.  


“Whats that even supposed to mean?” He supposed he should eat at least a bit more. He didn’t want to upset Rinne. He could tell the other man really put effort into making all this.  


“Yo, Niki.” Rinne said after taking his first bite.  


“Hm?”  


“You don’t have to pretend ya like it for me.” He looked at Niki directly in the eyes. He shook his head.  


“What are you talking about it’s really not that ba-“  


“It’s disgusting ain’t it.” Niki stared at him for a moment. He looked down.  


“Yeah. A bit.” Niki said. Rinne smirked.  


“Woah Niki-kyun, were ya really trying to pretend that it was good? That’s so unlike you!” He laughed.  


“Huh?! Were you purposely trying to make it bad or something? Poisoning me?”  


“No of course not! To be honest, I really thought they were gonna turn out good and you’d be super surprised... I even burnt the toast. I’m sorry. I just wanted to do something for you.” The older man got quieter as he spoke. Niki sighed and gently put a hand on Rinne’s shoulder.  


“Hey, it’s alright okay? Honestly, I think it’s cute that you tried so hard to make breakfast for me today. Thank you for thinking of me.” He gave his cheek a quick peck.  


“Leave the cooking to me though.” He added.  


“Yes ma’am!”  


“Ma’am?!” Niki scowled. And so fourth they were back to their normal bickering selves. Rinne chuckled.  


“I’ll clean up while you make something edible.” He pat Nikis head.  


“Agh, stop that.” Niki growled and grabbed his arm.  


“Never.” Rinne cupped the shorter mans face and kissed him on the lips.  


He smiled. Niki loved all of this, all of Rinne. The joking remarks to the way he looked overjoyed when trying a new dish that he’d recently made. He truly hoped that they could stay like this, just how they are forever. He’d never say that out loud though. ❥


End file.
